devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kirkburn
New main page Weird, I can swear I replied to this earlier: :I see no problems with it, though I've not had a chance to look into it deeply. Go ahead and set it up, and if problems appear we can always edit or revert it.KrytenKoro 08:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't think you could have missed it :P Cool, I'll take a look at it now. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 10:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, by the way, what happened to our old default skin?KrytenKoro 23:54, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: You just set the site skin to "monaco-custom" via your preferences-->skin page - http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=var_log&user=&page= - you probably want to set it to something else? Kirkburn (talk) 13:35, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay. What I meant was, the old yellow and red skin disappeared, and even though I had my personal preferences set to custom, it was still showing the monobook skin. I set site skin to custom to try and get it back, but I guess I just made it worse. I just set it back to default - what should I do now?KrytenKoro 16:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: This skin? http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monaco&usetheme=brick ... if so, set the admin skin section to Brick. Kirkburn (talk) 16:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::It was kind of like that, but darker, and it had a custom banner.KrytenKoro 17:19, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, I can't find anything on MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Monobook.css, MediaWiki:Quartz.css or MediaWiki:Monaco.css. The Monaco skin was updated a while back which changed the banner area - are you talking about when the site had Image:DMCW_Logo.jpg at the top? I don't recall a different skin on here. Kirkburn (talk) 17:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it had that as a banner, and then a nice red, black, and yellow scheme which fit the series' colors.KrytenKoro 00:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::For the colour scheme, I truly do not know - I can find no evidence of the custom skin in the CSS, and the site default was set as monaco-slate until a short while ago. Kirkburn (talk) 13:22, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Bot Questions 1) Why is it modifying the tags to have a slash in them? They seemed to work before. 2) Why is it decapitalizing "See Also"? I could swear only articles and prepositions were supposed to be decapitilized in titles.KrytenKoro 03:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Heya, br with a slash is the correct XHTML version (I think because tags should always be closed, or self-close). MediaWiki already corrects it to the slash version from what I hear - but I don't think it hurts to get the new version in place anyway. It only made those changes when there was something else to fix on the page. Regarding section titles, the bot is running on the Wikipedia defaults - a lot of wikis follow that by having section titles in sentence case. Of course, you don't need to follow that, so if you want it reverted, I can take a look. Kirkburn (talk) 11:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense. I'm not sure I like wikipedia's style on headers, but it makes sense, and it would be silly to fight it. Thanks!KrytenKoro 17:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::I don't mind ignoring header changes next time I run the bot. For a long time WoWWiki had all caps for section titles (though we eventually went to sentence case). Kirkburn (talk) 17:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC)